Testing
by U-know-u-luv-me-99
Summary: This is just something I'm doing to test out my account. It's not fanfiction but I'll post some soon. I had to write this for english class.


The First Rainbow.

Lisa was lying on a grassy hill covered with flowers along with her older brother Dean. Dean was gazing happily at the clouds floating above but Lisa had a scowl on her face. She turned her head unhappily to her brother.  
"Why can't there be anything truly beautiful in this world?" she asked him angrily. Dean turned to her shocked.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked aggressively taken aback by his sister's ignorance. "Look around you, the sky, the hills, the flowers, the sun, the entire world! Is that not beautiful to you?" He listed gesturing to each as he said them.  
"Those things are fine…" Lisa said slowly. "But where's the colour?" Dean propped himself up on his elbows and glared down at his sister.  
"No colour." He spat furiously. "The greens, the yellows, the reds, the blues, the oranges, the purples and pinks, the golds and silvers. Are they just grey to your eyes?" He yelled before standing up and storming away with a last angry look at Lisa. His sister continued to frown, but she had hardly heard her brother's words. She realised that to Dean the world was a special and beautiful place, but to her it was a dull place where everything had been seen and done before. She decided to take matters into her own hands and she got up to start her search for something beautiful.

As she wandered through the familiar surroundings Lisa turned left to head to a direction she'd never been before. As she walked she came to a vast area filled with water. Lisa gasped when she saw it, but when she looked across it she saw a group of people. The only people Lisa had ever met, she had met often, so she smiled at the thought of meeting someone new. She started to run around the water and as she did she started to wish it wasn't there so she could run in a straight line. As she thought this, all the beauty she had earlier seen drained away and all she saw was a vast amount of dark, dull water that was in her way. When she finally got to the other side, Lisa stopped outside the camp. She didn't know these people and her mother had told her not to talk to strangers. She looked through a bunch of trees and her mouth dropped in awe.

There was a large group of people dancing around the biggest fire she had ever seen. As she watched, one of the people raised a hand to the sky and she was suddenly engulfed by darkness, penetrated only by the bright fire. Everyone clapped except for two. One, a woman, scowled and stepped closer to the fire as if angry at the sudden darkness. The other, a male, didn't move or speak, just stood to the side his arms crossed against his chest. Lisa watched in amazement. She had never seen so many people at once, but here were hundreds, just a day's walk from her home, dancing and singing together. Lisa sat back onto the ground and started to make a plan. At the end of the next song she stepped out from the trees and into the clearing. Almost as soon as she did she felt a rush of heat from the fire she had previously admired and, that too, was drained of all beauty in her eyes. Her appearance did not have the effect she had desired. She had thought these people would be shocked at her sudden appearance or at least angry she was spying. But instead they ignored her. Not one of the hundreds of people in the clearing even acknowledged her existence. Lisa frowned and walked forward to place a hand on one of the people's shoulders. When she did this the dancing being stopped and turned around to smile at her before pulling her into the dance. Lisa scowled even harder at these creatures welcoming reaction to strangers in their home. The being who was trying to dance with her was the same woman she had noticed earlier. She noticed now that the woman's hair was a glistening black that appeared blue in the flickering firelight, and her eyes were a deep blue, so deep Lisa could have fallen into them had she not been distracted by the now even hotter fire next to her. She tried to pull away from the dance but the woman pulled her back with a laugh. Lisa's eyes glistened with the hint of an idea. Lisa swirled the woman around and slowly walked backwards as the woman followed laughing as she spun Lisa around. As the dancers neared the trees Lisa grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her through. As she did they passed the silent man. He was the only person who noticed them and, on second thought, she grabbed him and pulled him with them. Lisa was amazed she could do this but they weren't exactly making it hard for her. The woman still thought they were dancing, seemingly unaware to the sudden change in surroundings. The man however did notice. He noticed everything and he didn't resist. He simply put a hand protectively on the woman's shoulder as if the only reason he was here was to make sure she was safe. Lisa didn't care. She had them both. She had seen what that man had done just by raising his hand, imagine what two could do if they had to! Lisa continued to pull them in the direction of her house pulling them harder, anxious to find out what they could do.

When she arrived at her house she paused. She knew she couldn't bring them in the main house, her family would freak. So she looked around and pulled them to the barn. Hopefully she would get what she wanted out of them before her brother came in the morning to do his chores around the farm. She closed the big doors before standing herself between the doors, and her guests.  
"Right. So what can you do?" she asked, getting straight to the point. The woman frowned and tutted.  
"Name?" she asked.  
"Lisa. What can you do?" Lisa answered impatiently.  
"Well Lisa. It's nice to meet you. I'm Lumos and this is Chroma." She said offering Lisa her hand to shake. Lisa pushed it away and took a threatening step towards Lumos.  
"What. Can. You. Do." She said again through gritted teeth. She heard a quiet scoff of disbelief come from Chroma and she turned to glare at him.  
"You really are stupid." He said with a condescending look. "Cunning, dangerous and pure evil, but stupid. What do you think we're going to do? Tell you our secrets so that you can rule the world, or something equally ridiculous. We'll get out of here and leave and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Now be a good little girl and let us leave." He said with a smirk. It was Lisa's turn to scoff.  
"Never." She hissed.  
"I didn't think so." Chroma said before plunking himself down onto the floor. Lisa growled and stormed out the door locking it behind her and keeping Lumos and Chroma imprisoned inside.

The next morning Dean woke up and crawled groggily out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and put on a pair of clothes before setting off to the barn. Lisa heard his footsteps and swore. She had been so worked up over Chroma's words she had forgotten about Dean. She rushed out after him in order to stop him going in the barn. When she caught up with him he was already at the doors and unlocking them.  
"Dean!" She yelled as she rushed up to him. He turned to her with a frown and pursed lips in a face that clearly said 'speak quickly then leave'. Lisa paused as she thought of what to say and at her hesitation Dean turned back to unlocking the door. He unlocked it and was about to pull on the handles.  
"There's a spider in my bed!" She said hurriedly. Dean sighed and removed his shoe handing it to her.  
"Squash it." He said, the corners of his mouth hinting at a smile. At that, Dean pulled open the barn doors and yelped in surprise. Chroma was still sitting on the floor his eyes closed. Lumos was lying nearby her head resting on her hands a faint smile on her lips. Dean turned around and glared at Lisa before coming in and sitting down opposite the man on the floor. Chroma opened his eyes and a smirk played on his lips. Dean sat there in silence before standing up and offering Chroma his hand. Chroma took it and pulled himself up.  
"Thank you." He said before walking over to Lumos and crouching down to remove a strand of hair from her face. He stayed there slowly stroking her cheek. Dean turned to Lisa, anger flaring in his eyes.  
"What is going on here?" He yelled. Lisa flinched.  
"These people have powers!" She said in an attempt to calm her brother. "I thought they could make something truly beautiful!" Dean closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to his forehead, shaking his head, not believing that he was related to Lisa in any way. He took a deep breath and walked over to the pair on the floor. Lumos, now awake, looked up at him, a smile dancing on her lips.  
"I am truly grateful for your help." She said with a sigh. "But I am afraid I have nothing to thank you with." Dean shook his head.  
"No thanks needed." He said with a smile. "I am merely apologising for my sister." Chroma lent in and whispered something to Lumos and Lumos's eyes lit up with an idea. As they got up and walked out the doors Lumos stopped in the grass outside. She lifted her hand and drew an arch in the air in front of her. Before Dean's very eyes a pale white arch curved through the sky above. Chroma lifted his hand and repeated Lumos's motion and the band of light was filled with bright colours. Dean gasped in amazement and stared up at the creation above. When he finally looked down, the inventors were gone and his sister was standing next to him with a satisfied smile. Dean's smile lessened when he saw her but he was still too amazed to be really angry. When she saw this she smiled wider.  
"It all worked out in the end didn't it?" She said proudly.  
"No thanks to you." He said trying not to let her lessen his mood. To stop her from angering him further Dean walked back into the barn a faint smile still floating on his lips and his left shoe still in Lisa's hand.

Lisa lay on the hill once again gazing at the colours in the sky, a smile on her lips. She continued to stare at it, counting the colours. As she did, a frown slowly began to form on her face. There was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. No pink, no brown, no black, no white, no gold, no silver, she could spend all day listing the various colours not in that band in the sky, and the previously bright colours faded to grey in her eyes and her heart.


End file.
